


Talk Me Down

by onlyfools



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Surprise Ending, idk what else to type without spoiling it yikes??, somewhat smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfools/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: "I want to sleep next to you and that's all I want to do right now."Tyler and Josh want to do many things. Too bad one lives in Ohio and the other in California.





	Talk Me Down

Josh rolls over, eyes popping open when he realizes he's on the bed and is about to fall over. He catches himself and groans. Mondays fucking sucked. As if on cue, his phone starts to ring, signaling he needed to get his ass up. Or else he would be late to class.

Being in college had its perks. For example, he got discounts at restaurants (yeah, he never even heard of that? how sick), Spotify and Apple music (he can never pick between either, sue him), bus fare fees and pretty much everything else. The downside, however, was being an actual student. Not to mention, wasting his time in classes that didn't matter. History? Who the fuck cares about Christopher Columbus? (which by the way, no he didn't discover America first, thanks) Or stupid math equations like statistics. Graphs? No thanks. But Josh knew that in order for someone to take his journalism seriously, he would have to get a degree first. Which okay, understandable. Still sucks.

Another downside was how rarely he got sleep. He's thankful that the Freshman 15 did not affect him (the iconic legend that goes anyone who enters college gains weight). Then again, he could have it worse. Some of his friends are going to college too and have zero financial aid unlike him (thank God for his parents sticking together).

When Josh finally gets the nerve to get up, he heads for the bathroom to shower and get ready. Once he's finished, he runs downstairs to greet his mom. A kiss on her cheek and a side hug to let him know she'll be on his mind while he's dying in class.

Message from:

Tyler Joseph

Josh smiles and reaches for his phone, opens the text and giggles.

_mondays are the worst. you're probably still sleeping. jus' wanted to let you know that I love you. also, you better not ruin our snapchat streak!_

That's right. They had a 100 day streak going and it made them really happy.

_I am awake! I love you and don't worry, I'll snap you a dick pick._

_If you think I was serious, I'm sorry to disappoint. Maybe later. ;-)_

Then, he opens up Snapchat and takes a picture of the floor, captioning: i look like shit so here's my floor that probably has my cum stains.

Josh laughs when he presses send and grabs his backpack from the living room floor.

"Dude, you're not gonna eat?" Jordan asks. He's sitting on the couch with a plate of two Pop-tarts.

"I think I'm just going to buy a granola bar when I get to school." he hums, thinking of how much he actually wanted a Rice Krispie instead.

"Alright but if I get out of school first, I'm buying Wendy's and inviting you."

"Deal." He knows that Jordan will not.

-

Josh shows his school ID to the security up front, waits to get approved and walks over to the vending machine area. There's three black, metal ones by the elevator. Interesting placement considering there are stairs on the opposite direction. Seventy five cents later, he grabs his bar and rips it open, taking a huge bite.

Mark is walking down the hallway when he spots his best friend and waves. "Yo! What's up? You have class right now?"

Josh whips his phone out to check the time. "In about five. You?"

"In an hour. Or two. Depends if my professor is actually on time. Last week, she came late and half the class was already gone."

"Oh because of the fifteen minute rule?"

"Yup." The fifteen minute rule consisted of this: you have the right to leave class if your professor has not shown up and it's been exactly fifteen minutes.

"Did you leave?" Josh wipes his mouth for any crumbles.

"Nah. I had no other classes and I fooled around with my computer. Her face was priceless. She gave me extra credit for staying." he grins, feeling invisible.

Josh smiles. "Of course. King of extra credit. Top straight A students are shook,"

"You know it."

-

When his first class is over, he finally checks to see if Tyler had sent any texts. Josh is actually not the type of person to text during class, surprisingly. There was no rule against it, don't get him wrong. He just likes taking notes and paying attention. _A good boy._

New Snapchat from:

Tyler Joseph

It's a blurry picture of the sky with a caption that says: _you've cum on the kitchen floor? when was this and why wasn't i the cause_

Josh blushes, shaking his head and replies.

Josh Dun is typing...

_I think I came home drunk once and I was really horny. I tried to cum on the kitchen sink but it got everywhere..._

Tyler Joseph is typing...

_kinky._

The lemon haired boy sighs happily and goes to text him.

_Dude I miss you. It's been hell without you. Send help ASAP._

Three dots appear within a matter of seconds on his screen.

_likewise, jishwa._

-

Josh doesn't understand how the fuck Tyler managed to give him a boner right after his last class. So now he's in the stall, jacking off. He's trying to keep quiet but he has his earplugs  in, listening to a recording of Tyler moaning.

_I'm sending you an audio message of me jerking off. That way, if I can't ever touch you, you can picture me there._

Fucking genius.

If it weren't for the fact that Tyler's groans and whimpering sounded so good, he would be looking at his nudes, too. Sadly, Josh was too hard to look them up.

_Oh daddy...daddy...dadddyyyy. Mmmm._

"Jesus Christ," he chokes out, mentally killing his boyfriend for being hot.

It's not long until his hand movements become sloppier and he's aiming for the toilet, that way it'll be less of a mess to clean up. "Fuck...Tyler..." he groans, letting his cock shoot strings of cum in to the water. He tries to catch his breath afterwards. Once he's okay, he zips himself up and flushes the toilet. Josh slings his backpack over the shoulder, stepping outside and looks to see if anyone else was there.

Spoiler alert: there was not.

Josh exits out of Tyler's audio message.

_Jjjjjosh, where did you go :( i. miss. you._

_Tyler, you know what I was doing. Don't play with me._

haha true. now tell me, when you get home...do you want to have round 2? i have my buttplug in...

And in that moment, Josh could feel a new wet stain in his boxers.

-

The next few days were hard. Tyler and Josh hadn't been talking very much. Usually, their reply rate was between one second to five minutes. They were great at communication. Something felt wrong so Josh sulks. His friends tell him he's probably over thinking, something he does way too much, but it's not that. Okay, it is. Partially. You see, Josh's anxiety gets the best of him. His thoughts eat him away and not to mention, he makes himself extra sad. It was never Tyler's doing though. Josh reads the last text from his boyfriend.

_I need some time to myself. Please don't blame yourself. And remember to eat. Please._

Josh scoffs, tears forming in his eyes and makes a fist. He hates this. He wants Tyler. He wants him here and he's not. He wants to be there for him, help somehow. Why did life have to suck? It's not long before Josh gets called for dinner and he's not looking forward to his parents asking if he's okay. Or get yelled at for not eating everything on his plate, like his siblings do.

He's quiet at the table and honestly? no one bothers to pester him for once. He eats his vegetables and rice, even if he takes an hour to do so. Josh ends up doing his homework around 9 pm somehow, managing to not even think about Tyler. Before he tries to sleep, he goes into the bathroom where he lets out everything and comes back out a little less sad.

-

When Tyler finally gets in touch, Josh's whole " _I'm not going to talk to him if he texts or calls_ " plan goes down the drain. He answers fast.

_hi, i'm okay. hope you are too. miss you._

_Hello. Good, that's good. I'm okay. Miss you more._

The day goes on and things seem to go back how they were before. Tyler's happy and Josh is too. He doesn't ask him what happened because he knows better. Tyler is thankful. Josh returns to his regular daily routine and he's okay. He swears.

-

"Josh, do you ever wonder how things would be if I --"

"Stop." Josh knows where this conversation is going.

They have it too many times.

"But..."

"I love you." Josh promises.

"I love you more."

They sit in silence, listening to their heavy breathing. It's some kind of comfort.

"The weather's nice today."

"Yeah. I agree."

-

Not every relationship is perfect and they don't have to be. Society creates this concept of the perfect relationship goals and everyone feeds in to it. Josh and Tyler's relationship was not classified as "normal" to many people. But what is normal anyway? To what extent does a person have to judge a couple to make themselves feel good?

Josh was happy.

Tyler too.

Even on their worst days.

"You're telling me that you can't spend one fucking moment without hanging with Debby?" Tyler hisses. "She's your ex."

"Tyler, you know I don't even see her on that way. What the fuck? I'm with you! And you're one to talk. Jenna's in love with you." Josh crosses his arms in disbelief.

"Jenna wouldn't try something."

"Oh you mean like how she purposely tried to kiss you? Yeah, sure."

"I can't believe we're talking about this again. She apologized! She was drunk." Tyler rolls his eyes, watching Josh's facial expression grow from confused to mad.

"So because she was drunk it's okay for her to confess her feelings and try to make out with my boyfriend?" he scoffs. "Whatever Tyler, I'm done."

"Yeah? Gonna run back to Debby who broke your fucking heart?"

Josh gasps and shakes in anger. "Y-you..." he can't speak properly. That was a low blow and they _both_ know.

Tyler immediately regrets it. "J-josh..."

"We're done."

-

"Josh, please talk to me."

"I miss you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Answer me, please?"

"I'm leaving a thousand voice messages until you reply or pick the fuck up."

"I'm sorry for being such a dick."

"Joshie?"

"J-joshie... *sobs* I'm sorry. Please. We never go this much without talking. I miss you. I need you. Please. W-we promised."

"J-jish."

Josh listens to each one of the messages and instead of him saving them, like usually, he lets them expire. He's too hurt and he doesn't know what to do. After an argument between them, Josh would pour out his feelings and Tyler would too. Most of them time they'd laugh it off and watch movies. Make up the time they didn't spend it with each other back. This time felt different and it scared Tyler. More than anything in the world.

-

"It's me again, Tyler. But you know this because it shows on your phone. By the time you listen to this, I'll probably be on my way to your house. Yes I'm serious and no I didn't take out money from my savings. Okay, I did. I just need to be with you. I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of seeing your face through my phone or computer without me actually kissing it or touching you. My flight leaves at 7 AM and I should get there around, hm, like noonish? I'll be at... *weird noises are heard* gate C. Don't worry, you don't have to pick me up. Mark is doing that and he's bringing me to your place. Your parents aren't home, not like it matters, but I asked Ashley for some help haha. She screamed. This is getting too long and my thumb hurts from holding on to this button. I love you Josh, I love you so fucking much. I'll be there soon baby."

Josh starts to cry out of excitement and pure happiness. They had been together for exactly eight months now and it felt surreal that Tyler was on his way to his house. His house!!! He starts to rummage through his room, trying to find a special necklace he bought for Tyler a few months ago, hoping that one day he could give it to him. It was a simple carved out 'J' in silver. Jordan hid it the day he bought it because Josh ordered him to.

"Fuck sake, Jor, why did you actually do a good job?" he mutters hoarsely.

It seems like forever but he finds it underneath his stupid bed. A yellow sticky note is attached at the bottom.

**Wow u found it. Way 2 go bro. I knew this would be the last place u look bc it's scary here lmfao.**

Josh rolls his eyes and chuckles, shoving the box into a front pocket.

The door bell rings and Josh's heart starts to race. He runs downstairs and heads for the door, nearly smacking himself.

"Tyler." he breathes. 

Tyler's standing in front of his door with a bouquet of roses and red, puffy eyes. "Forgive me?"

Josh gathers him into a hug, not caring about the now crushed roses, and they cry together.

Mark is watching from the driver's seat, a big smile on his face. "You deserve to be happy, Josh." he says to himself and drives off.

Josh pulls back slightly, hands cupping Tyler's cheeks. "I f-f-forgive you, baby. I'm s-s-sorry too."

Tyler drops the roses and presses against him. "N-no, I need to be close to you, please. Wanna make up for all the time I wasn't able to touch or feel you." his cheeks turn a bright pink, staring right into Josh's mocha eyes.

"I love you. We have all the time in the world." he leans down and presses his lips to Tyler's. And they truly did. Without Josh, there would be no Tyler. Now that they have each other, there's nothing in the world that can stop them from being happy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to end different but now i'm super sad wow i hope you liked it
> 
> and those who are in a ldr or have been, shout out to you, too.


End file.
